1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic appliance, a connecting appliance, an electronic appliance system, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
An apparatus is already known which, while operating as an A device under the USB's On-The-Go standard, connects the VBUS line to the power source circuit, and supplies power to the data transfer processing circuit from either one of the VBUS line and the power source circuit, for example from Patent Document 1.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-94495